Category talk:Deletion
The reason(s) for some picture/page deletions #You can't use the circle or line tool. #Country/city/state/organization/companyball HAS to be a ball unless there is an official exception. #Has to be or have been a real country. #*Other pages that hasn't nothing to do with geographical entity MUST have a citation to the community page where they appear. Dear Polandball, first of all the ELAMball was a political party ball like the Golden Dawnball. It was my initiative to make this page and I want the reason of the deletion. Sincerely yours, Amazigh ball is about to be deleted because it is the same as berbersball! I have some arguments why not: 1. Berber is a word which is used as an insult for an Amazigh 2. Berbersball doesn't exist on social media, Amazighball does Cyprusball ::Dear Cyprus, ::It says "unsorced". This is because it has not appeared in a comic, nor does it have a facebook page. Either make a FB page for it, or have it deleted. ::Paladinluke (talk) 14:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Save GREATHELLASball I didn't make it, but there's nothing wrong with it. Though a name change would be good. Paladinluke (talk) 21:22, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, but there's no source of the existance of "GREATHELLAS". Find a facebook page or say bye-bye-4ever to the page ::'' Mysterious Contributor'' ::::Listen guys, this name is the real game of this Byzantine old region. In my history books the name of that region is GREAT HELLAS - Μεγάλη Ελλάς , that's the reason I started it. Also, about for the facebook page, this is the PAGE! https://www.facebook.com/GreatHellasBall?fref=ts :::: ::::::The page will hereby keep'd. ::::::'' Mysterious Contributor'' Why Harjdalen? How come the Harjdalenball page was deleted? Boss902902 (talk) 14:23, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I can't find any source of the existence of this "Harjdalen". If you find it or find its facebook page, we'll keep the page. ::'' Mysterious Contributor'' ::::Can a Harjdalen wikipedia site work? If so, there there is one. ::::Boss902902 (talk) 21:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I looked for quite some time and found this: https://www.facebook.com/Harjdalenball-and-Vastergotalandball-933745470013369/timeline/ ::::Boss902902 (talk) 22:14, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Wait! You found the Wikipedia page? If yes, gib link so I fix page and remove removal ::::::'' Mysterious Contributor'' ::::::Well, I usually do find a page on wikipedia, see if there is a ball for it. if not, I add it. ::::::Boss902902 (talk) 02:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Template : Sons of Majapahit I think the abolition of page : templates: Sons_of_Majapahit is a mistake. This page is containing a template that contain Majapahit Empire Successor list. The deletion reason is : Majahapit not existing actual entity My arguments are : #'The true title is Majapahit not Majahapit. '''If you google about Majahapit of course that's not exist. #'Majapahit is an actual entity. i can prove it by show you this wikipedia page . #'''This template based on existed polandball character. Majapahitball created by Antonio12ITA and edited by some users. It also included in some templates (Indonesia, Malaysia-Brunei-Tringapore, Philippinas, and Thailand) Due to that arguments i disprove the deletion reason. I also hope this page is re-published. Hamzahzein (talk) 21:55, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Hamzahzein, we deal with countryball characters on Polandball Wikia. Therefore unless it's like "Majapahitball" then it's not allowed. :'' (Reagan (talk) 04:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC))'' ::As Reagan said, we don't allow templates for former countries, but for modern countries. Majapahit (or whatever) WERE a country, not IS. :: Mysterious Contributor :::Thanks for the feedback. i can understand this issue, and i will accept the decision. :::Hamzahzein (talk) 13:53, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: Scientologyball Dear, admins of polanball wiki please do not remove the page on Scientology please because not only it has a souce but it also appears in one of the polandball comics with Mormonismball in a 3 part series of religionballs and least pay attention to the comment on the Scientology page please and thank you~Christopher~ 13:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Pellow2295 Scientologyball Scientology~Christopher~ 13:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::We delete it because it's not sourced. It's not even a religion... OC comics of this wiki NOT count as "community source" ::~WikiaBot Nazi Finland I have proof that Nazi Finland actually existed. Nazi occupied Europe Nazi Finland Republic of Finland ~Christopher~ (talk) 15:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Please, Finland was ALLIED and not occupied by Nazi Germany. Also, it was the "shape" it has now (--> Finland of 1940s is the same Finland of 2010s). ::~WikiaBot Mongolia SARball Dear Polandball wiki, I have created Mongolia SARball to show how Mongolia could fall to China's rule so easily. I use the caracteristics of the other fictional SARs such as Taiwan SARball and Philippines SARball. Although Philippines SARball's image is used. Please do not delete my page. 03:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Wikia contributer. ::Dear Contributor, ::Your SAR page is fictional. I'm sure you're now saying "also this are fictional". But at least, they have a somehow appearance in Polandball. ::The only mode to "save" your page is to find a Facebook page of it or find a reddit comic with it. :: [[User:Italian Mysterious Contributor|''Mysterious Contributor]] ::::Why has the German-speaking Communityball has to be deleted? It exist really, it has sort of autonomy, it has its own government. So why has it to be deleted? 'Deleting of German-speaking Communityball' Why has the German-speaking Communityball has to be deleted? It exist really, it has sort of autonomy, it has its own government. So why has it to be deleted? Hi, My page Amazighball is about to be deleted because it is the same as "Berbersball", but this is unfair! berber is a word to insult the Imazighen, so if a page should be deleted, it is berbers ball! Amazighball (talk) 12:06, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Save the Amazighball! My page is about to be deleted because it is the same as "Berbersball". I have some arguments why I shouldn't be deleted: 1. "Berber" comes from barbarian and is used to INSULT Imazighen. If a page should be deleted, it is his. 2. Berbersball doesn't exist on the Instagram PB-community, but Amazighball does! Amazighball (talk) 13:45, March 2, 2017 (UTC) ::We use Wikipedia's naming convention and just having it on a minor community named differently doesn't change the situation ::We don't have a "Deutschlandball" page simply because "Germany" comes from a non-German word. ::'https://i.imgur.com/VKeZxAE.gif The Mysterious Contributor https://i.imgur.com/JByYih4.gif'''